


I must confess, I'm addicted to this

by Kaminari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I keep telling myself that it's actually happened, M/M, Making Out, and stuff, ok time to cut the crap and finally go to sleep, pleeeasee, read it, so you'll know the rest, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaminari/pseuds/Kaminari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happens when Stiles was so sure that Theo would come to him (based loosely on 5x11 episode of Teen Wolf).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I must confess, I'm addicted to this

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, just wanted to share with you a short story which is my version of what really happened when Theo came to Stiles' place. Really sorry for any mistakes and hope you'll like it anyway. Cheers! <3

"He'll come to me."

Stiles' words ring in his head. Why the hell did he say something like that to Scott and the others? Of course, he knows that this is definitely the truth. Theo will come to him, will always come to him. Stiles is painfully aware of it, has been since the very beginning. He sees the way Theo looks at him hungrily, like he can barely stop himself from completely devouring him.

Yeah, Stiles knows it but he'd rather pretend that he has no clue because he likes driving Theo crazy, always bending a little too much, always sucks the pen a little too hard. It gives him tingles and even makes him smile internally. Something he hasn't done too often during the past few months.

So yeah, he likes teasing Theo even though he can't deny lusting after the boy himself. He wants him. And maybe it’s time to finally have him.

***

Stiles looks up when he hears someone is quietly closing the door. Theo raises an eyebrow as he sees mountain ash on the floor and then crosses it with a slight smirk on his lips. It's so damn hot that Stiles starts to re-evaluate his entire life. He bites his bottom lip which makes Theo groan internally. His desire for Stiles becomes more and more hard to bear. Especially now, when they're alone at Stile's home.

"How's your dad?" Theo asks with a steady voice, not really knowing what to say in order not to make him too angry.

"Don't pretend that you care even slightly." He snorts and stands up so that he can come closer to the other boy who gulps visibly.

"I might not care about him but that doesn't mean I don't care about you." Theo says, not taking his eyes off Stiles even for a second.

"Yeah, right." Stiles rolls his eyes but he's not really convinced it's entirely not true.

"I helped you save him, haven't I? I'm not the bad guy here, Stiles." He walks into his personal space, sighing when he smells him. He smells delicious. It's _intoxicating_.

"You're a sick bastard." Stiles murmurs, putting his hand on Theo's throat and squeezes it slightly. He feels angry with himself, maybe even disgusted. He knows he shouldn't want Theo who's a dangerous psychopath, constantly lying and manipulating everyone who's around him. He knows it's wrong but if feels so _right_ at the same damned time.

"So I've heard." Theo whispers, taking the hand off his neck and slowly sucks one of Stiles' fingers, still looking directly into his eyes. Stiles really wishes it felt gross. He wishes he didn't let a small moan escape his mouth. He yanks his hand and pulls Theo closer instead, kissing him on the lips as he grasps the small amount of hair on the other boy's neck and pulls it lightly. He feels rather than hears a small gasp and then Theo's kissing him back, painfully both slow and passionate. Stiles feels as if the whole world is spinning. It's _perfect_.

Theo moves his lips to Stiles' neck and starts sucking on his skin. He kisses, licks, bites and Stiles is positively sure he's never been so hard in his entire life. The fact that he's being marked, nearly _owned_ , by their enemy turns him on even more. It's just that it feels so fucking good to finally give in, let the void slips back into his life and take what's right in front of him. He wants to forget everything so badly, for once not to have to worry about anything. So he yanks Theo's T-shirt, almost ripping it in the process and when the useless piece of clothing is finally on the floor, Stiles pushes the other boy to the nearest wall.

"Eager, aren't we?" Theo smirks a bit. He looks even hotter than usual. Eyes filled with lust and hunger, swollen lips, messed hair. Stiles stops blaming himself for wanting more and just thoroughly gives in to his desires, immediately sinks to his knees and pulls Theo's pants.

"Shut up." He bites his cock not so gently through the material of his briefs before he completely take them off. "F-Fuck…" Theo wriggles impatiently, banging his head on the wall. "Fuck, Stiles."

"Language, mister Raeken." Stiles grins like a maniac when he takes off his own T-shirt and then licks the tip of Theo's cock, dragging his nails across Theo's thighs.

"Fuck you." He pulls at Stiles' hair, earning a soft moan from him.

"Yeah, maybe later…" Stiles sucks his balls for a few seconds and finally takes Theo's member into his mouth.

Theo groans, closing his eyes. Stiles is driving him crazy, he always has, even when they were kids. He knew he would come back for him sooner or later. This obsession was and still is stronger than anything in his life. He is the only one who makes him constantly lose his composure. The only one who's even able to do that. He moans when Stiles relaxes his throat and takes Theo's even deeper. The said boy opens his eyes and moans again as he sees Stiles bobbing his head in an experienced way. It makes him feel ridiculous jealousy but he can't even help himself. He just wants and needs Stiles only for himself. Stiles speeds up, being the pro he is, and massages Theo's balls at the same time. He's so fucking attracted to this Theo that it kills him. He loves the way the other boy acts completely different from his daily self. He just loves it so fucking much and can't get enough. Everything else just doesn't matter anymore.

He feels Theo getting closer so he begins to suck just the tip of his dick but doesn't stop playing with his balls as well. When Theo comes, he swallows everything, feeling deliciously wrecked and full. He moves himself from the ground and kisses Theo deeply, wanting him to taste himself.

Theo feels a little bit dizzy but he manages to pull Stiles' pants and briefs just a little so that he can take care of his leaking member. He moves his hand in a firm and quick way, not stopping kissing Stiles for more than a few seconds, just to catch a breath. "You're so beautiful, Stiles… I'm mad about you."

He whispers between the kisses. "I-I know…" Stiles smiles a little but then moans loudly as he comes on Theo's hand who slowly licks all of his fingers. Stiles groans at the sight. "You're a dick." He shoves him playfully, feeling more lightly and free than he has in a very long time. "Yeah, you'll tell me more about it in your bedroom." Theo grins as he takes the other boy upstairs, knowing that none of them will get any sleep in the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
